Conventional film and more recently, digital cameras, are widely commercially available, ranging both in price and in operation from sophisticated single lens reflex (SLR) cameras used by professional photographers to inexpensive “point-and-shoot” cameras that nearly anyone can use with relative ease. Digital cameras are available with user interfaces that enable a user to select various camera features for editing (e.g., red-eye removal) their photographs on the camera. However, advanced touch-up of the photo typically needs to be done on a personal computer using sophisticated software.
Photo-editing software is available for resizing digital images in two dimensions (e.g., along both the X and Y axes). However, this only makes the photo larger or smaller. Photo-editing software is also available which resizes digital images in only one dimension. However, these images may appear distorted so that it is obvious to the viewer that the photo has been altered.